When a user accesses a web page via a web client such as the browser, often a number of web pages are required for the display of the contents of the web page being accessed. Presently, there are a few solutions for acquiring and displaying web page data of each web page at the client.
In one solution, a web page accessing request is sent from a client to a server. Upon receiving the request, the server searches a database at a time for all data related to the content to be accessed by a user and performs the pagination of web pages within its memory. Subsequently, according to the page number of the web page that the user desires to access and sent from the client every time, the server provides the user with the web page corresponding to the page number via the client. In this solution, a large amount of memory in the server is occupied if the amount of data of paginated web pages is large, thus lowering the efficiency of the server.
In another solution, a web page accessing request is sent from a client to a server. Upon receiving the request, the server calculates, according to the page number of the web page that the user desires to access, a starting position and an ending position of web page data corresponding to the page number in a database, searches the database for the data between the starting position and the ending position to generate the web page that the user desires to access, and outputs the web page to the user via the client. In this solution, the server searches the database upon each page switching request from the user. Thus, if a large number of users make requests to access web pages simultaneously, the excessively frequent searching in the database by the server can easily lead to an Input/Output (IO) bottleneck in the database.